narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yōma and Hama
WIP (Yōma) Body Replacement Technique, Summoning Technique (Hellhounds) Body Flicker Technique, Clone Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression, Hair Camouflage, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Ball of Light Technique, Temporary Paralysis Technique, Poison Mist Crow Clone Technique, Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique, Murderous Grasp, Wire Cage, Wire Bind, Chakra Threads, Puppet Technique, Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body, Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles, Manipulating Attack Blades, Mechanical Light Shield Block (Yōma and Hama) Hell Viewing Technique, Bringer of Darkness Technique, Descending Hell Technique, Double False Surroundings Technique, False Surroundings Technique, Tree Binding Death, Dusk Crow Genjutsu, Genjutsu Binding, Poison Moth Genjutsu (Variation/Crows), Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique (Hama) Hair Binding Technique, Hair Camouflage, Needle Jizō, Needle Hell, Body Replacement Technique, Body Flame Technique, Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Transformation Technique, Summoning Technique (Hellhounds) (Hama) Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Spear (Hama) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet }} Yōma Personality Yōma is both mysterious and simple; like a puzzle with all jagged pieces, she is hard to understand and even harder to put together. She is known for the air of propriety and melancholy that taints her very soul and permeates the space around her. The dark haired woman is also very inexpressive, mostly showing emotions ranging from scorn to tranquil passiveness, then on to false smiles of sincerity. She appears detached and unconcerned with life's troubles, but is willing to assist those in need, yet she is still apparently neutral in the face of aggression and hostility. Yōma has shown disinterest in forming likes or dislikes of really anything, from foods to colors this woman seems to lack opinion, which makes her a poor conversational partner. This lack of opinion, however, only goes so far, as she is capable of forming one, just doesn't necessarily voice it. Petty things such as favorite color, food, or place is so trivial that she finds it unnecessary to ponder on. People, however, she often forms opinions of. She is a devout woman of the Shinto religion, but she has her pitfalls that impede her trek to purity; Yōma is guilty of becoming judgmental with others even if she does not speak with them, but she will not share her opinions unless prompted or asked for them, and once this is done she will speak her mind fully. She is seemingly very wise and level-headed, which is true to her nature; however, if a battle rages on before her and she is instructed to join in, though would otherwise maintain neutrality, she is a cold and even somewhat aggressive. Albeit not really finding the thought of killing repulsive or alluring, she believes it taints her spirit each time someone dies by her hand. Her sibling often falls victim to sharp criticism and reprimanding for her actions and unusual hobbies, but Yōma never openly states she is displeased, as she retains an unbiased standing on her sister's actions. Her most common statements seem to be "There will be repercussions for you actions," and "I wonder if you think before you act?" Clearly the two are meant to take a jab at the other, but more so to improve her than mock her. She seems to care deeply for the younger, even if not openly, but it shows through in her mannerisms when around the other. She may appear as a leader, for she holds many of the characteristics, such as charisma, wisdom, and even some kindness and courage, but this is not the case, for Yōma will gravitate to her sibling's side and follow her almost obediently and without question. Though she has her own free will, she chooses how to exercise it with great caution; but, her religion comes first, and she always sets time out of the day for her duties. She seems to have a 'flock' mentality in the sense that she never appears to choose what it is the two will do or what they will eat, yet she is stern in her statements of having to return to her duties and will leave an area independently if she thinks she is running out of time to perform her religious chores. Being a neutral person with an apparent lack of character and independence, though this is not the case, if her sister wishes to attack someone, she will follow due to her mentality, and since she has no opinions when it comes to war or battle, other than the fact that she believes killing poisons the purity she seeks, it doesn't bother her to see it, even death isn't seen as bad or good in her eyes. Yōma comes off cold, distant, and even evasive, as she prefers to have her space to herself and refuses to share it. She becomes uncomfortable when others try to make contact with her in any form, but won't voice her uneasiness. She is a sickly, frail woman that has fallen victim to a harsh disease she does not seek medical attention even when she falls gravely ill. Because of this disease, she is more prone to sickness than most people, but it normally won't stop her from doing other things even when feverish and weak. Hama Personality Hama is the younger of the twins, her title as the "little sister" reflective in her childish personality. One might call her an open book. Her eyes glitter with a mischievous twinkle and she is constantly inquisitive. Her smile is infectious, able to put most people at ease. Always the first to suggest a good time, she loves having fun. This may come from her job as a performer; she charges for the laughs and smiles, the enjoyment of others at her doings. But, her personal idea of fun is a bit different from most people's. Aside from her smiles, Hama is also charming in a shy way. Her blushes are many when someone compliments her appearance, personality, or talents. Her voice ranges from soft and gentle to loud and boisterous as she goes from one on one conversations to performing. Either way, she is opinionated, but does listen to others' thoughts. Key word is listen. She is a great actress as well, putting on shows for the crowds. She can go from crying to laughing in once scene and do so convincingly. One might say she is an expert liar. Hama doesn't particularly like the word "lie", she prefers "twisting the truth". Her storytelling skills are superb, able to captivate her audience whether it be an individual, a group of adults, or a group of children. All of this is a show in its own right. In fact, Hama, unlike her sister, does not find blood on her hands to be a stain on her soul, but in fact, finds it to be cleansing for her soul. She enjoys the chase of a target, the sport of it, much like the competitors of a fox hunt. She even enjoys being chased! Although she listens to people, she doesn't care what they think. She doesn't care much about how they feel either. She only cares about the liquid pulsing through their veins and how it looks against her pale skin. A vain creature, she lashes out at anyone claiming to be prettier than her or anyone who insults her beauty. Hama is in fact, the manipulative one. She cares for her sister deeply, only trusting her. If anyone can keep Hama in check, it's Yōma. Her sister maybe emotionless, but Hama's emotions are wild and out of control. Since the death of Yōma, Hama has restrained her "sinful" urges less and less, using her twin's death to her advantage. Though on another note, Hama has also lost a bit of stability and lashes out at times, only to mourn greatly for her twin. Yōma Appearance Identical to her twin in height, weight, and features, the two are difficult to discern from one another. But, there are several differences in normal circumstances, such as the manner of dress and how expressive one is compared to the other. Given that she is a shrine maiden, Yōma's clothing heavily reflects this, and she dons a long, ankle-length skirt of a bright red shade that is pleated while also wearing a white haori on her torso. Her black hair is pulled over her shoulder, which is shorter than her sister's and about to her stomach, being tied loosely with a white ribbon. She wears white socks and tan sandals on her feet, but there is also a small, tan, leather pack that is often seen on her right shoulder and hangs there without assistance, which shows the woman has impeccable posture. This bag contains all of her Miko tools, such as prayer beads, offertory Sakaki-tree branches, though small and poking through the top overlaying flap, a bell, and a candle stick. These items are all included in the main pouch that in cinched shut by a leather string and a bead which is clasped around it. The other two pouches, one on either side, contains her Kunai and her metal shavings from carving those Kunai. Hama Appearance Identical to her twin in height, weight, and features, the two are difficult to discern from one another. But, there are several difference in normal circumstances, such as the manner of dress and how expressive one is compared to the other. As a performer, Hama tends to dress nicely in elaborate ensembles. Though, she herself prefers to wear expensive kimono. She allows her long, black hair to fall freely to her hips and takes great care of the locks. Typically, Hama will carry a small purse with what looks like sowing tools in it; needles, scissors, and thread as well as a red fan that she uses while performing. She also wear lacquer geta and white tabi socks, giving off a distinguishable clap as she walks. Fighting Style Yōma utilizes puppets in her attacks along with Genjutsu. The woman has been shown to use her single puppet effectively, though must use all five fingers on one hand. Yōma also has installed poison imbued weaponry within her puppet to make her attacks far more devastating. The use of puppets makes her a long-range fight, but she leaves one hand without chakra strings so as to defend herself against sudden assaults. Hama has no real fighting style. If she has any style at all one would say it is sporadic. Though she likes the slow, painful death and the piercing screams of her prey. Let's just say, she likes to play with her food (though she is not a cannibal). She uses simple tools for weaponry as well as her hair. Summoning Yōma and Hama both summon Hellhounds, which are sinister, spectral dog-like creatures with black fur that appears ghostly in a way that is unable to be touched, seemingly, and glowing red eyes. Their breath itself seems to be fire, and oftentimes the summoned dog-like creatures have bones or muscles showing rather than strictly fur. They are silent and swift, seeming to never touch the earth when they run, and whereas Hama's dogs utilize Fire Release, Yōma's do not; instead, they seem to use a technique similar to the Mist Servant Technique, but instead of multiplying they seem to simply reform once struck down, and their only other ability seems to be literally exploding upon latching on to the target. However, because they are infernal beasts, they require a heat source to remain active including chakra and must be 'born' from a flame source. It is unclear if Hama's is the same way or if they 'die' when struck down. According to legend, upon seeing one of these beasts, those who viewed it are doomed to die, which is true in the case of Yōma, for she only summons them in dire straights due to the fact she has to take a sidebar in the middle of a fight simply to start a fire of some kind to summon them. Yōma is also looking to sign the crow contract. Yōma's Poisons Yōma has had an interest in Botany since she was a small girl. Normally she could be found wandering gardens or reading textbooks revolving around the growth of them; flowers seem to be her main interest, but more specifically the poisonous ones. Aconitum seems to be a favorite of hers, so much so that she has made it a secondary weapon that she will resort to upon a whim. Being that the species is mainly very poisonous, she has to handle it with care, but always has some on her no matter the specific kind. Her specialty is poisons, and she can make some of the most potent known to man, but because it is only a hobby of hers, it isn't really much to be proud of. In any case, just as she makes the poison, she makes the antidote to go with it; interestingly enough, it always takes her more time to find the antidote to it, but that probably stems from her mediocre skills in other areas of botany. Her types of poisons range from ocular impairment to respiratory failure to organ damage and even muscle damage, but each type requires a different amount of work, sometimes so much so that she will not use the poison too much after it has been made. She is stingy in that respect, but her attention to detail and intricate ways of making these poisons make them all the more potent, so she doesn't have to use much for it to take effect. Puppeteer Skills Yōma's ability to control puppets, even humans, is impressive for one who has not had much experience in the field; however, unlike most users, she only utilizes one hand and its five fingers to control her single puppet so that her free hand can now protect her or form seals to Genjutsu. She is skilled in maneuvering her puppet and battling with it, having had mechanical springs and shields installed so as to not only protect herself, but utilize the puppet to attack. She is not, however, much for repairing them, and in fact bought the puppet she has currently almost ten years prior to the present time, though at that time it was without any weaponry or special enhancements. She has since taken it to several different woodworkers and other puppeteers to help her install the few devices the puppet has, though she is currently working on attempting to build and create her own puppet. She also occasionally will work idly on her primary puppet in order to fix it, though will often need to seek out a specialist if she finds a broken part or missing piece, as she isn't skilled enough as of yet to fix them on her own. The puppet itself holds a senbon launcher in its mouth, an opening where two iron spikes jut from openings in the puppet's hands upon command, and also several other spots on the puppet that can open up with these same iron spikes. One spot in particular, which is more of a one shot, one kill sort, is located on the chest of the puppet, which will open with a specific yet silent command of the woman's fingers and an explosive tag ball will be propelled out towards the target, generating a massive explosion upon contact with anything in its path. Equally interesting, Yōma can attach her Chakra Threads to Hama in order to control her, if the other wills it or is too weak to fight her. Companion Yōma is in possession of a Thick-Billed Crow she has deemed Yori. Yori, like most of his kinsmen, is a very intelligent bird that is not only able to relay information to Yōma via cawing and actions, he is able to perform reconnaissance and is also able to identify friends and foes by recalling memories. Always by the two women's side, he often watches over Hama for Yōma when she finds her siblings missing or when Yōma is bed-ridden and cannot look out for her. Yori is a dependable part of the team, and he is large in both length and height in comparison to many of his kind (59 cm/23 in), so he stands out to some degree, but at night he could be considered a terror in the sky for his dark greyish plumage from the back of the head, neck, and shoulders to the lower body. His wings, tail, face and throat are glossy black, so his colors blend in with even a star and moonlit sky. He is not a bird used for attacks, as Yōma could not bear to have this bird injured, so he is used for only intelligence gathering purposes and for alerts. Yori also will keep Yōma company when she is really sick; as far as Yōma is concerned, Yori is probably her closest friend. Trivia According to the databooks: - Yōma's favorite saying is "The remedy is often worse than the disease" - Yōma's hobbies include praying for the fallen and studying poisons. - Yōma's favorite foods are white rice and herbal tea while her least favorite is chicken. - Both Yōma and Hama are believed to be descendants of Amaterasu (The Goddess of the Sun and Universe). - Neither of the siblings has any connection to the known clans in Naruto. - Yōma wishes that the world will one day be free of death. - It is believed that, albeit the siblings share a summoning animal, their summonings still differ in abilities, such as the fact that Yōma's does not use Katon. - Hama's favorite saying is "The best way is the way I choose." - Hama's hobbies include flirting, stealing, dancing, and singing. - Hama's favorite food is curry chicken and rice while her least favorite food are oranges, avocados, and kiwis. - Hama wishes that the world would bend to her wishes. - Hama's hellhounds use Katon. - Hama only absorbs chakra through skin on skin contact and has little actual control. - Category:Female